


Cotton Candy And Churros

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [62]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Carnival, Cotton Candy (Food), F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: The Doctor promises his companions fun and excitement often enough only for those promises to fall through in lieu of mortal peril.But the universe is vast, and sometimes he promises mortal peril only for a rollicking good time to displace it.





	Cotton Candy And Churros

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by my beloved imaginary_golux.

"Ready for adventure, Charley? We're locked on to a general distress beacon! No telling what could be out there." The Doctor rubbed his palms together with delight.

"Hooray?" It wasn't that Charley minded her uptempo life with the Doctor. (It was certainly preferable to the alternative, which was uptempo dying on the R101.) It was just that sometimes she liked to be reminded that the universe wasn't all booby-traps and killer robots.

"And here we are: the source of the distress beacon!" The Doctor proclaimed, opening the TARDIS doors.

"Blimey, those new transmat pods are fast," gasped a tall, watery-faced man. He was standing between what Charley could only assume to be a control panel for the space station they were all in on one side, and the young fellow who had given him the spectacular hickey on the other side. "I was just about to signal that we didn't need assistance, but Augie here is very distracting."

"So nothing's the matter?" Charley asked hopefully.

"Quite the opposite, m'dear girl. We're in the middle of a station-wide party. You may as well partake. We were about to when I spilled my pina colada, setting off the alarm."

"Spilling your pina colada? Is that what they're calling it these days?" Augie teased. "What Cliff means is: can we get you something to drink?"

"Perhaps a nice pot of--"

Charley cut the Doctor off. "Two pina coladas, if you don't mind."

Two pina coladas later...

"When they said party, they weren't kidding," Charley observed. "They've done up the entire place like a carnival swallowed a parade."

"Properly Bacchanalian," the Doctor agreed, brushing past a troupe of musicians. "Looks like they picked their favorite parts of a host of traditions. Probably reflects the multicultural origins of the station's crew."

"Doctor, you know I love you, but for once in your life, turn your brain off and win me a stuffed elephant."

"Charlotte Pollard, are you insinuating that knocking over six tin cans with three baseballs isn't an academic pursuit? I'm insulted." The Doctor grinned as he reeled back and hurled his first pitch.

Six baseballs later...

"Do you suppose cotton candy goes well with churros, Doctor?"

"Probably about as well as salsa music goes with lion dances and whatever those three girls are doing. Which is to say, not so poorly as to keep me from enjoying it."

"Fair enough," Charley admits, taking a bite of the candy floss.

The Doctor munched the churro thoughtfully. "Charley, what are those three girls doing? It doesn't seem to involve much clothing."

"You know, I don't think I feel comfortable answering in public. Shall we get a room?"

"I--oh!"

Eight hours later...

Charley yawned and opened one eye. She was tucked between the Doctor and her stuffed elephant and was pleasantly sore. "Don't suppose this festival extends to free breakfast the next day?"

"Mm," the Doctor replied muzzily. "Turn off the alarm clock."

It was then Charley noticed a familiar siren. "I don't think that's the alarm."

"You know," the Doctor said, sitting up as adrenaline began to flow, "I think we landed a day early for that distress call."

"Suppose we should do something about that. Clothes first."

"Clothes first," the Doctor agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow these two are only my second-favorite Doctor/companion pairing where the Doctor has great hair and looks fine in a velvet jacket and the companion is a plucky young woman whose death is a fixed point.


End file.
